


YouTube Headquarters

by dan_no_homo_howell



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_no_homo_howell/pseuds/dan_no_homo_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony wants to get a little naughty at the Youtube Headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube Headquarters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic that I have ever posted, so please no hate! I got inspired by usernamesarecool to write a fic and yeah. It was supposed to be longer but ended up being just a drabble.  
> Thanks,  
> SmoshErin  
> *Brofist*

"Anthony we shouldn't be doing this. He'll notice."  
Ian muttered under his breath as Anthony pulled Ians cock out of his pants. They were in the middle of a big conference with the head of YouTube and Anthony was giving him a handjob.  
"Uhh... Yes sir, we are thinking about making another one."  
Ian said smoothly, ignoring Anthony slowly pumping at his cock. Anthony rubbed his thumb over the tip of his manhood and it made Ian shiver with pleasure.  
"No, no it's fine. I'm just a bit cold because I'm a little sick. Don't worry about it."  
He said before smacking Anthony's hand away and putting his member back into his pants. He glared at Anthony to get the point across, and the older man replied with a small nod. But before long Anthony was rubbing at Ians inner thigh. Ian held back a small moan and hit Anthonys hand away once again.  
"Yes sir. We will see you next time. Goodbye."  
Ian said before standing up, and shaking his hand. Anthony did the same and they walked out of the large conference room.  
"What the fuck, man?! Do you _want_  us to get fired?!"  
He whispered harshly before storming to his car. He started it up and started to drive away before Anthony jumped in.  
"Look, I'm sorry but I can't keep my hands off you. Wanna park somewhere and I can give you a blow job?"  
Anthony said before resting his hand on Ians thigh.  
"Alright. But you better swallow."  
Ian said, smirking.  
The duo quickly pulled up at a empty car park, and went and parked in a secluded corner.  
"Get in the back."  
He growled, his voice rough and graveley. Anthony had never heard Ian talk like that, and it was sexy as _hell_. Anthony did as he was told and gasped when Ians hand came into contact with his ass. He got in the back and waited for the younger man to join him. Ian sat beside him and started kissing at his neck making Anthony moan in delight. Anthony started kissing Ians neck and making his way to his collarbone. He knew he hit Ians sweet spot when Ian moaned and threw his head back.  
"Oh god Anthony! Can I just fuck you here and now?"  
He moaned.  
" _Tsk Tsk_. Wait."  
He said before nibbling at Ians waistband. He used his teeth to expose Ians cock and then sucked it into his mouth. He swirled his tounge around the head and swallowed around it, gaining moans from his partner. He started bobbing his head slowly, gradually getting faster.  
"Oh god Anthony! I'm gonna come!"  
Ian screamed.  
He felt Ian tense up before he exploded, white come leaking out of his mouth.  
"Oh god Ant, you always make me come so fast."  
Ian said before kissing Anthony's neok.  
"Can you p-please fuck m-me?"  
Anthony pleaded before grinding up against Ians thigh, trying to make as much friction as possible.  
"Alright, alright. Take your pants off now. Oh god you're so hot, Ant.."  
Ian said before grabbing Anthony's ass and licking his entrance, then inserting a finger inside. Gaining a moan from Anthony he added another, scissoring lightly. He slid off his pants and underwear before placing the tip of his cock on Anthony's entrance, slowly pushing in. Once he was fully in he positioned himself so that he would brush up against his spot. He started slowly, just lightly brushing up against Anthony's spot, gaining a loud moan from him. He started picking up the pace and eventually started pounding against Anthony's prostate, moaning his name over and over.  
"Oh god Ian.. Oh god.. Your making me.. C-come.. _Oh!_ "  
Anthony managed to squeak out before his ass clenched down on Ian, also making him come once again. Ian slid out and Anthony whimpered at the loss. He quickly got over it and turned around to kiss Ian softly on the lips.  
"I love you Ian."  
"I love you too, Anthony."


End file.
